


Bliss

by adobochan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobochan/pseuds/adobochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Shadow General" and "Engage." Medieval!AU. A captain and a princess's long awaited marriage unfolds into a night of firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_milliners_rook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milliners_rook/gifts).



> Ugh, this thing is for so many people. Partly for my birthday last month, partly for my 10-year anniversary (I've been writing fanfiction for too long, guys...), partly for Glowing Blue's Christmas present and partly for the_milliners_rook's thank-you gift because she wrote an adorable little fic that you all must read called "The Art Of Getting By" for my FF.Net anniversary. THANK YOU AGAIN! TT.TT
> 
> This is around, umm, 9000 words so... we'll make a 3000-word split? Sounds fair to me. :)

It was only a few weeks later that Toushirou and Karin were reunited at the celebration of her brother and Lieutenant Rukia’s wedding. In true Karakura fashion, the ceremony was much more intimate than its adjoining party, a quiet tribute to the everlasting love they promised. Only close family and friends lined the pews, kind beams and even a few teary eyes as they exchanged matching rings. The small country had for cheered the match outside the castle walls, a three-day holiday to pay respect to their new queen and the obvious happiness she brought their hero and lord. 

The privacy didn't carry, however. Unlike the vows, the reception was more like a who’s who of guests, delighted by their invitations and ready to rub elbows with the rich and powerful. Popular actors and singers mingled with the upper class freely, giving the usual stiff air a breath of fresh life. The laughter resonated in the well-lit hall, as glasses clinked merrily and couples danced in a weaving fashion. But no pair shone greater than the newly minted couple, completely absorbed in each other.

Yuzu, glowing and bursting at the waist, watched with wistful bliss. “They’re such a striking pair. It was only a matter of time until Onii-chan finally gathered enough courage to propose.”

“I’m sure if he didn’t, she would’ve put him in his place.” It was no light statement. Despite her size, the former Kuchiki was a lieutenant in the world’s most powerful army for good reason.

“Speaking of putting someone in their place…” The knowing look in her twin’s eye immediately had Karin on-guard, reaching for her goblet to try and look busy. Meddling was infamous in her family and one habit they needed to outgrow. “I haven’t seen your fiancé since this morning. Please don’t tell me you’re fighting again after that debacle last month.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Oh, but she did.

Word had gotten around about hers and Toushirou’s tumultuous engagement, their behavior unbefitting their ranks. He’d been given a bit more leeway, what with his meager beginnings as a boy, but Karin wasn’t spared in the least. The proper road to a proposal required being courted and chased by one’s suitor, quietly and in full view, the older generation had gossiped none too quietly. To prance around with so many men at her heels was vulgar, not at all what a princess should do.

It was too bad that Karin found their distaste amusing, gleefully sipping her drink as others around her talked about how strange she was. But she didn’t care about them. She had won her prize and it was only a matter of time until she could claim it. Until then, she’d put up with their barbs as a good show of faith.

“Oh come now, Karin. You can’t pull the wool over my eyes. I know you nearly as well as I know myself,” Yuzu boasted, chin held high and proud. “So while I’m sure you two aren’t quarrelling, it still begs the question of where Captain Hitsugaya is.”

“He’s a busy man. I can’t be bothered with his whereabouts at all times,” she shrugged, pretending she wasn’t wondering herself. Against her good sense, she missed Toushirou. After spending the day prepping for the wedding, Karin had been ready to end it with him by her side, perhaps a dance or some conversation that wasn’t so dreadfully dull. And yet it looked as if she wouldn’t get even that much.

Sensing the creeping worry, her sister chirped a helpful reply. “I’m sure you’re right, he’s probably just tending to some things regarding his troops. There’s nothing to worry about.”

The silence neither agreed nor disagreed. Instead they lapsed into quiet before Yuzu’s husband swept her away, claiming that his wife shouldn’t be up so long when her condition was so fragile. Karin watched with a soft smile as Yuzu berated him, denying that she and the baby were anything less than healthy. And for the first time in her life, a strike of jealousy sang through her bones at her sister's contentment.

 _This isn’t me. I’m not so selfish a person_ , Karin promised herself. Standing up, she bid the guests at her table adieu before making her way to the exit, a thoughtful look settling uncomfortably over her face. She was tired of thinking. Tomorrow she would berate Toushirou for leaving her by herself but she wouldn’t wait until then. She was not that kind of girl.

Further down the corridor, the raucous music eventually became faint echoes, her footsteps booming but soothing. The castle’s windows ran up until the ceiling, casting moonlight and shadows to keep her company. It was no wonder why she felt more at ease than when the night blanketed her, a reminder of who she used to be.

“You’re leaving the party quite early.”

She slowed down to turn back to him, a menacing glare shifting her features. But Hitsugaya was as impervious as ever, instead regarding her with something she was going to pretend wasn’t amusement.

“There was no need to stay, unless one’s looking for shallow entertainments.” Karin paused, only to continue with a shrug, “Or a willing bed partner.”

That got his attention. “I assure you that my future wife will have nothing to do with the latter.”

“Oh?” she mocked, resting her hands on her hips as she gave him her haughtiest stare. “I don’t believe putting anyone, least of all you, in charge of the on-goings of my bedroom. Not like I would ask for your permission anyway.”

Karin knew exactly how to push his buttons, shaking his willpower and tossing it away as if he had no need for it. Only too quickly was he snatching up his soon-to-be wife, pushing her against the wood panels of her castle and stealing away her protests with a hard kiss. A lesson of sorts, to teach her that her words might be playful but his reactions would not always be.

“Karin, I adore you but I will not let you make jokes about letting other men into your bed,” he breathed against her gasping mouth, feeling her fingers grip his biceps. Flushed with passion, Toushirou could feel whatever good intentions he had slipping away with his sanity. “The only man who will ever sleep beside you will be me.”

“And if we have a son? Am I supposed to deny him a place in our bed simply because his father doesn’t like to share,” she teased good-naturedly, hands climbing to clasp around his neck.

The idea of her with child brought a rush of emotions he wasn’t prepared for. Not the bad kind, but ones that had him nervous all the same. He wasn’t ready to be a father yet, but the future held that possibility, along with many others.

“He will understand, of course. The only man warming your bed should be your husband.”

“I’m fairly sure an infant would have no such knowledge of that,” Karin laughed, making him smile in return. Theirs would be a good union, he had no doubt, filled with warm laughter, love and children. Things he would’ve never considered possible until he met her.

But the scowl transforming her face spoke of more than a few arguments as well. “So, are you going to tell me where you’ve been all night? I haven’t seen you since the beginning of the reception.”

“Ah, that.” His lackluster response made her glower even more.

“Yes, that. I was left to fend for myself, with all these people asking about a wedding I haven’t even started planning for. I can only deflect so many questions on my own, you know.  _Someone_  should’ve been there to help me.”

“If you’re trying to guilt me, I’m afraid I don’t have any. I’m far less diplomatic than you and have no interest in petty gossip,” Toushirou frowned, seeing how her own deepened. Consolingly, he pressed a kiss to her neck. “But I am sorry for leaving you there. It wasn’t my intention but I had business to attend to.”

The stiffening of her spine was felt beneath his fingertips, and immediately Hitsugaya recognized her anxiety. He knew where her mind was going and he hated how she still didn’t trust him. He loved her, he’d said so repeatedly, so why could she not believe him? There was little he wouldn't do for her. Even death was a lovelier price than a world without her in it, and yet she didn't seem to share his certainty.

Before she could pull away, Toushirou held her still to press their mouths together. It was nothing like their last kiss, firm but tender. Instead it was harsh, demanding, the kind that could scare as much as it could stoke a fire with its desperation. The daring lick of her tongue against the roof of his mouth told him which feeling it’d stirred.

Pulling away, Hitsugaya held Karin’s gaze with absolute seriousness. “I am in love with you, you know. And there is no woman on this earth that can change that fact.”

Stunned, she felt her nervousness melt away at the sincerity in his eyes. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Toushirou, but there were times when she wondered how he could choose her. He was a man who could have his pick of women, ones who wouldn’t require a ring to willingly share his bed and were far more beautiful. She’d never been taught how to be gentle and empathic. All she knew was how to fight.

And fight for him she would. “Perhaps I’d be more at ease if all your admirers were more aware of the fact that you’re taken,” Karin chastised. She eased in until there was no space between them. “None of them believe you’re bound to me. How am I to sleep well knowing others are throwing themselves at you?”

“Your jealousy flatters me,” he chuckled, taking her left hand in his right and placing it against his lips. The touch seared through her well polished defenses.

Before she could manage a proper response, Karin felt warm metal drag across her finger, hand stilling at the foreign object. Holding it up against the light, a gold band glittered in the pale light, old in design and plain in craftsmanship. It was easily the most beautiful gift she’d ever received.

“Toushirou…”

“It was my grandmother’s, and the reason why I’ve been unable to see you since this afternoon,” he explained, clasping her hand in his again. “She resides here in Karakura but far outside the capital’s borders. When I came to retrieve it, she’d berated me for not bringing you to meet her and promptly asked for your life story. There was no way I could leave without satisfying her curiosity.”

As he shrugged indelicately, Karin felt her heart swell in her chest, licking her lips as she realized just how lucky she was. A man who couldn’t even turn away his own grandmother would be a wonderful husband and an even better father. She’d been blessed with far too much and him with not enough. But she’d spend the rest of her life keeping him content if it meant he would be by her side.

Their breaths mingled just before she kissed him, so much desire coursing through her veins that she was sure her body would stop functioning if she didn’t release it. Hidden by the darkness, Toushirou made love to her with his mouth and hands, dipping into the crevices of her body as he revealed inches of skin he’d been dying to explore.

But there was no way he could give into her completely, he thought as he lapped at the salt along her collar bone. The dress had slipped thanks to the clever undoing of a few buttons, immodest but not enough to drive him crazy. Well, no, just the thought of Karin in his arms was enough to push him to the brink of madness. But he would always hold back, stop even when all he wanted to do was dive first into the insanity. It was the only impulse he’d never been good at stifling but would always honor.

“Karin, we can’t…” It was so pathetically weak, as he felt her lips trail up his neck to the sensitive lobe of his ear. The sigh fell happily from his mouth. “Someone could come, and our wedding…”

“But I want you  _now_ ,” she complained, petulant as she climbed onto her tiptoes and sucked a trail to the corner of his mouth. Teasing little brat.

Capturing her for one last kiss, he tucked his fiancée beneath his chin and prayed for patience. And for a cold bath to be ready in his chambers. “I’ve told you this many times before, Karin. You have me already, but we will wait for the priest’s blessing before we go any further.” As he pressed a kiss to her forehead, soft green locked onto expressive gray. “It’s the least I can do for your father. He would want this for us, as would I.”

Understanding but still peeved, the princess puffed out her bottom lip stubbornly. “Perhaps you don’t want me as much as I want you. Why, I’ve been turned away so many times I feel like I should be insulted by now.”

“I have never willingly turned you away, Shadow General. However, I believe that society might know better than both of us on this account,” Hitsugaya soothed, refusing to take the bait. If they fought they would just as quickly make up, and who knew how far he’d let her draw him in before he'd be able to form the command to stop. Karin was far too addictive for any normal man to handle. He was lucky he was no normal man.

Righting her dress, he gave her one last kiss before leaving her. The only regret he had was that he would not be there to share her slumber. But even that would be remedied soon, Toushirou promised as he watched her before making his way back to his chambers.

* * *

On the day of their wedding, Hitsugaya had been little more than a bundle of jitters. Every horrible scenario that could happen crossed his mind, as he paced up and down the room while Ichigo smirked and Renji laughed raucously at his anxiety. He’d save their punishment for when he was rightfully married and had no more tension to ease. Until then, the carpet beneath his feet was doing a better job of calming him than either of those idiots.

For him, waiting at the end of the aisle had been the hardest thing he’d ever done, staring at the doors and hoping Karin would be on the other side. Of course she loved him, had professed it against his skin too many times for him not to know it. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t irrational. Maybe she’d decided she was too good for him—a fact that he couldn’t deny because Karin was too good for anyone, as far as he was concerned—or maybe her feelings had not run as deep as his. There were too many possibilities.

However, the treacherous thoughts came to an abrupt halt as music began and a silhouette in white came through the doors. And for a moment, Toushirou was sure he’d stopped breathing, as he took in the most angelic woman he’d ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. And today, she was going to be his.

The wedding was a blur of verses and scriptures, smiling faces mixing in with the sounds of the priest’s voice and the sniffling in the pews. Everything blurred into nothingness around Karin, wrapped in lace and silk nearly as fine as the shy smile she wore. The only part Toushirou remembered from the ceremony was the feeling of his lips against hers as they were pronounced husband and wife.

The reception that followed wasn’t much better for him. Congratulations were heartfelt and the smiles were honest, but all he could remember was Karin’s smiling face as she accepted the handshakes and praise with grace he always forgot she harbored. She was every inch a royal, born into greatness and proven to be much more than anyone could imagine. That he was lucky enough to have her would be a joy he’d never stop being thankful for.

As the hours ticked off, Hitsugaya felt himself grow more and more agitated. He did his best to hide it but a few knowing looks from his friends—and a protective glare from Ichigo—told him it was a failed attempt. In his defense, Toushirou had waited through her family’s blessing, a fairly short engagement and a molasses-slow ritual. The only thing he’d wanted all day was his wife and he was being forced to share her.

“Try to look a little less sullen. It’s your wedding day, son,” Isshin said slyly as he took a seat beside a placid Hitsugaya. The furrowing of his brow was the only answer his friend received. “You look as if you regret the whole thing. My, should I tell Karin?”

“My wife is not the problem. It’s all these people seeking her favor that rubs me wrong,” the captain grumbled, watching as a never-ending line of spectators worked for a bit of Karin’s attention. He’d long since given up on humoring them. A feathery bed and satin sheets were calling him. The only exertion he wanted involved indecencies he’d been forced to hide behind surliness.

It was fortunate he found an ally in the former king. “While I initially came over to help ease your concerns, I can see that that won’t be much help.” Standing up, he clapped a hand on his son-in-law’s shoulder. “Go then. I’ll send Karin to you soon. I can see her growing weary of the attention and you are far too eager for your marriage bed. Neither of you will be useful entertaining the crowd this night.”

“Are you sure it’s alright?” He posed the question but did not hesitate to stand, making Isshin smile.

“My boy, if I didn’t think it was alright I would’ve never agreed to the marriage.”

With the promise granted, Toushirou bid farewell to those that he saw on his way out. He didn’t pretend to not understand the innuendos, keeping his lips sealed as they laughed wryly at his sour expression. The business in his now-shared quarters would his, Karin’s and whatever servant caught them at some inconvenient time. And he had no doubt there would be many of those.

Once he got to the room, he stripped down to the bare essentials, removing his coat and boots before preparing the room. Scented candles were lit, hopefully to set a soothing atmosphere. While Karin had nothing to fear, Toushirou would take no chances. If he was going to be her first, then he was damn well going to be her last.

He made sure everything they needed was there, as the anxiety slowly started to mount. What if he messed up? What if she wasn’t ready? He wouldn’t dare force his husbandly rights on her but he should’ve spoken to her first. For all her daring, Karin was as inexperienced as a newborn lamb. And though she would hate the comparison, it didn’t mean it wasn’t an apt one.

The soft knock on the door jarred his attention back to present. He watched as Karin came in, donned in a robe rather than her wedding dress. He was surprised to see her hair in purposely fallen curls, an effect of its pinned style no doubt. Matched with her soft, full features, there was nothing about her he could cry foul. She was flawless and she was his.

“Good evening, Toushirou,” she greeted before blushing at her awkwardness. Not the appropriate response from a wife to her husband on their wedding night.

But it made him grin nonetheless. “And to you too, wife.” Watching her flush even deeper, he chuckled deep in his chest before making his way towards her. “Come, don’t hover near the door. These are as much your quarters as they are mine.”

“They were mine first,” she scoffed, with more bravado than she could afford. But she did as he said, locking it behind her.

“Well they are ours now. That’s what our union is, a commitment to share everything.”

Everything, he said. Glancing at the wine-colored sheets and the roses and candles strewn about the room, she knew they were sharing much more than material goods. And the thought was as terrifying as it was exhilarating.

Sensing her apprehension, his eyes softened. “Are you sure about this, Karin?” Toushirou asked, noting the queer look on her face. A part of her wasn’t ready, despite all her wonderful seduction, and he respected that. “If it’s too much, we can sleep tonight.” He gave her a wry smile then, as if holding out a peace offering. “Falling asleep next to you would be good enough for me. I’ve waited a long while yet, I can wait a bit more.”

Touched, she gave a quick shake of her head. “No, no. I’m fine… I’m just…” She bit her lip then, reticent, as she looked away from him.

“What is it? Are you feeling okay?”

In a very Karin-like fashion, she blurted out her garbled question. “What if I’m bad at this?”

“What?” Toushirou gaped, stunned as he saw the princess duck her head, mortified. Clasping her shoulders, he frowned in confusion. “I don’t understand. Bad at what?”

“At, at…  _This!_ ” Waving her hands about, she finally pointed a finger to the bed. This time he needed more than a moment to compose his query.

“Bad at… sexual intercourse?” He nearly laughed on the phrase. It was far too technical and unfeeling for all the things he wanted to do to her. Although he was sure he hid it well, the angry scoff showed he hadn’t done well enough.

“Yes. Toushirou, I’ve never done anything like this before. I’ve only ever kissed  _you_  to begin with!” Her frustration flattered him, as did the admission, though unintentional as it was. Although he’d never asked about previous suitors, he’d never thought she’d hold onto her first kiss so tightly. “And then there’s you, and the world knows you’re no purist.”

“I resent that.” And he did. He was far choosier than most men and he prided himself on his discretion.

“I’m not holding it against you. I’m saying that you have unfair advantage in this arena,” Karin pointed out smartly. But for all her spirit, fear lurked just beneath the surface and he wanted to chase it away, as the forlorn look manifested into shameful words she never thought she’d say. “Toushirou… What if it’s not good for you?”

“What?” The thought hadn’t ever crossed his mind. Her question left him incapacitated, literally bleeding with disbelief.

But Hitsugaya was starting to understand where her complex was coming from, as he watched her curl into herself, arms hugging her body when he should’ve been the one offering comfort. He did so by leading her to the edge of the mattress and settling her onto his lap. The way she shrunk into him was disquieting. This wasn’t the woman he fell in love with.

 _Or maybe it’s just a side of her I haven’t gotten to meet yet_ , Toushirou told himself. She’d never shown him vulnerable because she’d never had to before. And there was no doubt there were other parts she'd hidden, ones she'd rarely shown anyone. Rage and hurt and sadness, tears he would put on her face whether he meant to or not. It was now his job to replace them with laughter and joy. Even now, he needed her far more than she needed him.

“Karin, there is nothing in this world you could do to disappointment me. The only thing I can think of would be forcing yourself to do something you don’t want.”

“But I do want to do it, to be with you,” she pleaded as she turned wide eyes up to him. “But I’m afraid you won’t enjoy our wedding night as much as I will. Compared to all those other women—”

“Compared to all those women, you are perfect and I wouldn’t change a thing about you,” he interrupted, suddently angry. Taking her chin between his fingertips, Karin's eyes shone beneath his sureness. “Do you think I don’t have any reservations? I want to make you feel good, Karin, and I don’t know if I’ll be capable of it.”

“I will. I definitely will feel good, because it’s you,” she urged, eyes bright with that passion she carried in her pocket. A sure sign that this was the only woman for him, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Then your uncertainty is for nothing because I feel the same about you.”

Understanding flittered across her features, a smile replacing whatever insecurities she had left. Not only confident, Karin was intelligent beyond her years. She wouldn't need his hand-holding but he would always be there to offer it. She surprised him a moment later by getting up and he immediately missed her.

“Custom dictates that a wife presents her husband with a gift on their wedding night,” she explained, playing with the ties of her covering. For some reason he was strongly impatient to see her without it.

Still, he would not rush. “I don’t need anything other than you.”

Reddening at his boldness, the princess waved a finger in that teasingly sweet manner she reserved only for him. “It’s a gift not only from me, but Matsumoto and brother’s wife as well.”

Immediately he was on-guard, scanning the room for something amiss. He didn’t trust those two, least of all with his relationship with Karin. He opened his mouth to say so just as Karin unknotted the robe, letting it reveal a flash of what was underneath.

Hitsugaya nearly swallowed his tongue.

The terry cloth seemed to fall in slow motion as it pooled at her feet, revealing a gift he would happily take to the ends of the world. Dressed in a loose gown, its sheerness could be seen in the glow of the soft candlelight and penetrating moonbeams. His first eyeful of Karin in all her glory was tempered by a translucent nightgown, skimming full curves and lean muscle the way his hands itched to.

It took great strength to drag his attention back to her face, saliva pooling as if he were little better than a mongrel. And maybe he was, because Karin’s raised eyebrow and pleased expression spoke of obvious pride. He’d given her too much power, it seemed. It was time to take a little back.

“Come,” he directed, holding out a hand to put her to bed. She took the order gracefully, long fingers wrapping around his as his other arm secured itself around her tiny waist and he tucked himself behind her. He’d seen beautiful women of all shapes, sizes and kinds but they became nothing when Karin was near.

“You are painfully overdressed, husband,” she chuckled. The moniker warmed him, enough to flame fire he’d barely restrained. Pressing her to his front, he ground his growing erection against her soft body. Her gasp was felt more than heard, as she breathed harshly against the shell of his ear.

“I wear my armor to protect me. Too much contact and I may have you sooner than I intend to,” Toushirou murmured lovingly. Cupping a full breast in his hand, he nearly groaned as it reacted instantaneously to his touch. She was sensitive, almost painfully so, as she tipped her head back even further with a soft moan.

Peppering kisses along the side of her neck, he admired her form from above. He could feel the gentle rock of her hips back against him, desperate for all the things he’d hinted at but refused to give her over the last few months. It looked as if he would suffer all night trying to please her, he decided contentedly, as he kissed her deep while another hand slid south.

Joyful sighs rewarded his efforts, as he rolled her nipple in one hand and searched for the junction of her legs with the other. The idea of asking Karin to go without undergarments permanently crossed his mind, as he laughed darkly when he found her sweet spot. Talented fingers danced across her clit, making her whine and writhe in his arms, not sure whether to let them in or force herself away.

Hitsugaya was kind enough to make the decision for her. Guiding her down against the sheets, he kneeled over her to admire his spoils from war. And what a prize she was. There was little better than an exotic woman strewn across one’s bed, hair in waves against the pillow and limbs askew as she panted with ardor. But it was the midnight eyes that were his undoing, dark and sensual, almost like a Siren’s call to lead him to his destruction.

It was no secret that he would go anywhere for Karin.

Reaching her arms out, she pouted as he continued to watch her, admire her. But she didn’t want that right now. She wanted to be worshipped from head to toe by those hands, hands that could take lives so easily but would treasure hers as if she’d break into a million pieces. Not that she was so delicate, but Toushirou’s hero complex was one of the many reasons she loved him so.

He took her initiative and sunk into her embrace, immediately finding the skin of her neck again with fervor. She tasted of sweetness and strength, a conundrum she perfectly embodied. As he began to loosen the barely-there dress, Toushirou made his way down the soft planes of her body to discover all its secrets. He wanted to set her skin alight with pleasure, ridding her of any residual anxiety so that he could consume her whole.

Impatient and unable to play the submissive, Karin began to tug at the shirt he wore, wanting something to explore as well. It would be far too easy to be passive and accepting and there was no doubt she would enjoy the attention immensely. But she wanted to give as much as she took, bring him to the same heights his lips and eyes vowed. To do so she’d have to fight him for the right.

When Karin relieved him of the cotton layer, her fingers couldn’t touch him soon enough. Pale skin was marred with silvery streaks of old wounds, darker ones of more recent and superficial origin. But it was the one that was dangerously close to her heart that made her freeze, lips parting when she realized it could’ve easily been a deathly blow. The thought of him anywhere else but here terrified her, as she stopped his undressing of her to meet his gaze.

Confusion reflected back at Karin as she fingered the thickened skin. She kissed it then, a charm to ward away its memory. Toushirou would never suffer the hands of another near-death wound, or so help her she would slay a thousand men to avenge him.

He must’ve been reading her mind because he distracted her then, parting his mouth to devour hers completely. The unmistakable shine of guilt and loyalty had an unusual effect on him. Rather than be touched or humbled his body had called out to Karin, his cock hardening uncomfortably against the material of his trousers.

Needing the distraction, he pushed her down until her body arched against his. He’d managed to undo all of the nearly invisible buttons, though she was still cloaked in his gift. Her breasts brushed up against his chest and immediately knew he’d have to take the edge off or he’d take her too soon.

Her fingers sought purchase in his hair, as she tilted her head to get him at a better angle and enjoy the musky taste he held. The way he held her down was messing with her senses, as she scored her nails along the edge of his spine with a sigh. The answering growl and sudden buck of his hips told her she was succeeding in keeping his attention on her.

But it was only a matter of time before Karin felt the difference in their experiences. While she gave off an air of enthusiasm and clumsy neediness, Toushirou was perfectly in control of his emotions. He could make her dance like a puppet, wringing out pleas that made him smile against her mouth or heat her body as fingers dove into her skin and set her nerve endings aflame. Fast or slow, soft or hard, the captain was proving he was as skilled in the bedroom as he was on the battlefield.

Eventually Karin gave in to his ministrations, knowing she’d never be able to compete at her current level. But one day she’d have him eating out of her palm. It was one she’d look forward to, as she tore away from him while her body bowed and a harsh cry fell from her lips.

“I’ve forgotten how sensitive you are, wife. How lucky for me,” Hitsugaya spoke plainly, as if contemplating the weather, before moving lower to tongue at one of her neglected breasts. The female form had never held him so captivated, he thought as he blew a little air against the tip and enjoyed how it pebbled. He wasted no time in doing the same on the other side, making her squirm while she trapped his head beneath her coaxing hands.

Perhaps Toushirou had been right keeping her away all these months, Karin admitted as she arched into his awaiting caresses. This was too much for her to handle. She'd come to crave it if he gave in to her too soon, like an addict after their second hit. There would be days they wouldn't leave their bed if this was how he treated her, cajolingly sweet so that she'd open herself to him. She'd give him everything if only he'd hurry along.

But her patience wore thin as the man took his time, wanting to memorize her skin like a treasure map only he could properly decipher. Her whimpers were evidence of that, as he teased her senses with open awe.

It was a shame Toushirou was far too good at denying himself. He marked her skin with patience, rubbed his fingers across it and slid his lips against every pulse with determination.  It felt like he knew every place except the one she desperately needed him to meet, her knees spreading in invitation. The heated smirk he shot her made her inhale sharply when he finally laid an open-mouthed kiss to her hip.

 _Is this what I've been missing out on?_  Karin asked herself, gripping the linen above her head. Her eyes screwed close at the feeling of warm breath above her, making the hair on her mound prickle. Damn husband of hers. She was definitely going to learn to play this game and she would best him at it a thousand times. To be at his tender mercies was both a blessing and infinite curse.

Unprepared, the first scrape of his finger made her gasp, eyes now open as she looked down at him. Still draped in her gown, it seemed Toushirou was reluctant to part with it. It held her lovingly, reflecting specks of glitter while her body heaved with awareness. Cerulean green was far too smug, as another knowing smile slid across his face. But her scathing reply became a mewl of heady pleasure as he strummed two blunted tips over her center. The way her legs tried to knit together, suddenly ashamed of her neediness, had Toushriou pushing them down before plunging a digit straight in.

A shallow breath that might've been 'oh god' filled the air, as Hitsugaya settled into a dutiful rhythm. Karin's body was already wet with her own arousal, taking well to his exploration. As his tongue sought her clit, however, he knew he'd have her well prepared for him yet. There was no way she'd feel pain unnecessarily, none at all if he could manage it. He only needed to put in a little more effort.

However, the hard work would come at the price of his sanity. So concentrated on Karin's pleasure, he'd ignored the straining against his pants. But he’d made his promise and he’d damn well keep it.

It wasn’t hard to, as he sought her clit with a fervent tongue, deeply inhaling the scent of her arousal. Her pleas, ones she did her best to stifle behind the back of her hand, told him he’d found it, as he lashed at the sensitive nub vigorously. It distracted her from the second finger that entered her, as he tried to loosen her gently. However, the obvious tightness was a reminder that he’d get to be in her soon and his erection seemed to come to life with every advance he made.

It was no wonder he abandoned her soft spot to take a tentative lick at her insides, humming at the heat that tasted like opium on his taste buds. The garbled whine of satisfaction only made it more palatable, as Hitsugaya aimed his gaze at the hesitant passion trapped on Karin’s face. It was as if she wasn’t sure she could enjoy it, so different from any intimacy they’d shared before. But her innocence made him want to ruin her with exquisite pain, so strong she would be calling him back to bed every night for the rest of their lives.

 _And so she will_ , Toushirou chuckled darkly as he caressed her knees to keep them splayed apart. He took her as gently as he could, as if he’d never had a woman before now. And as laughable as the idea was, he felt like an untried boy all over again. Because it was Karin fighting him, pushing into him, wanting him with passion she’d never shown any man but him.

Her walls tightened, even slicker than before, and he knew that she was learning to accommodate him. His fingers twisted, scrapping the nerve endings in a way that had her back bridging as her legs drew him in closer. She was the kind of lover who could sweeten dark chocolate and white wine. He made a note to add it to the list of things he’d need for tomorrow night.

By the end of it, Toushirou wasn’t too surprised that it was Karin’s irritation that won out in the end. As soon as she sat up, he met her, pulling away from her softness with no small amount of disinclination. He would spend many hours between her legs if he could manage it. Tonight was merely the start of the debate to forward his cause.

By the cautious look in her eye, Toushirou understood what she wanted from him. With trembling hands, he was passive as she removed both his pants and underwear, surveying him with fresh eyes. For a second she was reminded of all the men she’d given orders to, seeing them in various shades of undress. From bathing to an injury, the male form was not new or particularly interesting to Karin. And yet Toushirou had the ability to reset that detachment, as she leaned in to touch him.

When his hand stopped her, she opened her mouth to complain but he silenced her fully. Later, his lips seemed to say, as he flattened her against the king-sized bed. She would have free reign over him, completely at her disposal, but not before he taught her how to see stars behind her eyelids while laced in his embrace.

There was no easy way to shift inside her, as he took a deep breath and aligned himself. But she wasn’t the only one who was nervous. The first time he slid forward, he’d lost his grip and missed. Disgruntled by his own inability, Toushirou blew a bit of hair out of his eyes before attempting again. The comfort of Karin’s hand as she pushed those wayward strands was palpable, calming his anxiety.

It was with unsteady strength that he finally made his way in, grunting as silken heat accepted his berth but not easily. The grimace Karin made had him stopping, as he reached up to run his thumb between her brows, eyes clenched in pain. The tremulous grin he got in return had him clenching his fists, as he held her closer.

Pressing their lips together softly, Hitsugaya tried to ease her mind away from the slow but sure slide of him inside her. But the wetness on his cheeks said it wasn’t enough. He understood that she held him close to tell him that she was okay, that she was being strong for him. Because Karin wanted everything he had to offer, the good and the bad. It was the only way she would take him and he was honored to be loved so well.

There was a shared second between them when Toushirou slid home, panting breaths too loud in their ears as their gazes met. And although the pain danced at the edges of her vision, Karin had never felt more at ease than under Toushirou’s knowing stare. It reeked of protection, of a forever where their only constants were each other. It rung of coming home, one he’d spent his entire life searching for.

“It will get better,” Hitsugaya swore, bucking his hips against hers. The feel of her was heavenly but one-sided. Her face screwed up with discomfort, trying to relax. “I’m sorry. I can only give you words right now.”

Shaking her head, it broke his heart to see the pained comprehension in her eyes. “I’m fine, Toushirou. I promise.”

He didn’t believe her, not with the way her nails clenched the skin of his back or how she buried her face into her arm. Carefully he angled her hips a bit, hoping to find that errant spot that eluded most men. He was careful in his search for it, adjusting his own pelvis until he found what he was looking for.

The sudden jump of Karin’s hips into his hands was his cue. “What was that?” she asked, licking her lips as she peeked up at him. The amazement had pushed apart the pain long enough for her to meet his gaze.

Instead of a verbal explanation, Hitsugaya’s expression turned rakish before he captured her in another head-spinning kiss. And then he cocked his hips back and sought that spot again, feeling her shudder as she pulled him even further into her embrace.

Eventually the hurt melted away completely, leaving zealous prayers against Toushirou’s lips and his own fervor to bring his lover to her peak. They moved in sync, as if they’d shared a bed many times before now. With his face buried in the crook of her shoulder Hitsugaya did his best to stave off his own climax, concentrating on pushing Kairn over the edge first.

What he didn’t count on was her own need to push back, give just as much as he did. It would explain the wrapping of her legs around his waist, drawing him impossibly deep at a particularly strong thrust, making them both cry out as their pelvises met in earnest. When she pulled him into another tender kiss, she purposely tightened around him in hopes of catching him off-guard. She nearly laughed when he groaned deep before stabbing none-too-gently back into her, forcing her against the comforter with a high-pitched appeal.

Neither of them expected the wave that hit them, engulfing their bodies and drowning them by stealing the air from their lungs. Paralyzed muscles shook as Toushirou held himself over her, fisting the blanket on either side of her head as he muffled a growl into her soft skin. All the while Karin clasped her limbs completely around him, neck arching as she accepted his seed. And in the back of her mind, she wondered if this was how every coupling would be. If it was, she wasn’t sure her body, for all its might and flexibility, would be able to handle her husband’s excessive appetite.

Despite their worn-out bodies and long, eventful day, the night was still far too young for sleep for the newlyweds. And Karin let him know it in all the best ways when she pushed him onto his back and crawled down his body. He couldn’t quite believe his own eyes when he saw the rabid fascination on her face, as an inexperienced hand took him into her hold. Without even thinking, Toushirou was groaning at the very thought of being in her mouth and a pulse of life reentered his waning erection.

A look of permission was sent his way, as he nodded and prayed for control he wasn’t sure he had. Because a moment later Karin was wrapping her tongue around his head, eyes half-lidded but full of concentration. She wanted to please him, no matter how little skill she had.

Not that she needed it. It was with morbid fascination that he watched her, gulping every so often as she slowly began to take more and more into her mouth and between her hands. He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head at a particularly delicious suck while her tongue did something that made his vision spot. God, how lucky had he been to find a woman who not only sought his pleasure but could discover it with a few tentative licks?

It was a blessing he’d come earlier or else it would’ve been embarrassing to reach his peak so soon. But the love of his life was doing her best and it easily made him more sensitive to her ministrations, as he warned her of the impending climax. The fact that she only wrapped her lips tighter around him, determined to take in all he had to offer, had him whispering a thankful prayer to a mightier power, as he released himself into her awaiting mouth with a low groan. As he tried to catch his breath, Hitsugaya apologized when she choked, unable to catch everything, and wiped at the corner of her mouth.

Her response nearly made him hard again. “It’s okay. I just need more practice.” The confidence was enough to have his blood draining downwards once more.

All throughout the night they found the means to entertain themselves. While sleep came in restful bursts, one of them would always wake up and they’d find themselves entangled in a new position. Karin could blame her eagerness on it, the excitement and pleasure heady like a drug she’d newly become addicted to. On the other hand, Toushirou would happily blame Karin’s enthusiasm forever if it meant he’d get to find himself above her again.

And he was an apt teacher for someone so adventurous. In the middle of the night, he took her from behind for the first time, and eventually more than once, embedding deep into her body as she buried her face into the feathery pillow to muffle her cries. Each thrust made the next cry louder than the last, as he hoisted her knee up to find the perfect angle to make her scream for more.

It was a good thing that she was also a quick study. After all, Karin refused to be completely at his mercy. Crawling into his lap as he rested against the headboard of their bed, she took him into her as she gripped the wood behind him, as he pulled her down onto his cock with each frightening thrust of her hips. And even when she came he didn’t let go.

Instead he modified the position, getting her to spin around before pulling her willing body back onto him. Her hot sheath grasped at him as if her body had been made to take his. Satisfied with their new placement, he played with her breasts as he thrust into her pliant body. Leaning her head back, Karin couldn’t help the pleasure-filled moans that echoed in their cavernous room, as she gladly took in every bit of him until she was sure she’d pass out from exhaustion.

They made love like that until the streaming of dawn began to peek through the windows, as if curious to see why the were still awake. But with Toushirou digging his tongue into Karin’s center, there was no need for an explanation. Even her weak attempts to fight him off were punctuated by her own excitement. Her knees had thrown themselves over Toushirou’s shoulders, as the man himself kneeled on the ground beside the bed. Her digits holding his scalp were just as urging as his inside her, stroking a passion she was sure would consume her whole.

But it was that rogue tongue that tamed her, licking at her insides as if he could steal her soul with it as he wrung every last bit of bliss from her over-sensitized body. When she came, Karin could only count it as a blessing when she sprawled against the sheets, consciousness becoming fuzzy while warm arms went around her protectively. Before she could say a word to her partner, the veil of sleep captured her.

* * *

Blearily, her eyes were hit directly by the late morning sun, as she threw a hand over her face to shield herself from it. But it was too late. Her mind was awake despite its tiredness, making Karin stretch as she unconsciously searched for Hitsugaya’s heat. When she couldn’t find it, her eyes creaked open to look for him.

Sitting up, she noticed their discarded clothing and colored. As she pulled the sheet a little closer, she was surprised to hear steps in the adjacent bathroom but relaxed knowing who was there. It’d been disconcerting to wake up without him, and she hoped there would be few days that she’d have to. When he walked back in, still nude and not the least bit embarrassed, Karin immediately looked away.

Toushirou nearly smirked at her innocence. “Good morning, Karin. I’ve drawn the bath,” he explained, sitting on the bed. As she shuffled towards him, he wasted no time in kissing her deeply in greeting. Her quiet moan delighted him, as he immediately pulled the blanket away so he could run his hand over the bare flesh of her breast.

“T-Toushirou!” While no longer a maiden in body, her mind was reluctant to make the transition, it seemed. He reluctantly pulled away and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Come. We’ll have to eat breakfast soon and I certainly can’t let them see you like this.” With her hair astray and skin littered with love bites, it would’ve left an outsider  _tsk_ -ing at her disheveled state. But Toushirou would proclaim she’d never been more gorgeous, as he kissed her one last time and stood up.

Still tired from sleep deprivation, Karin managed to toss her legs to the floor while she bunched up the cloth around her like a cloak. She chose to ignore Toushirou’s snort, who believed her modesty was no longer necessary. Still, the action made her already pink skin darken as she got to her feet carefully.

She barely made it a few steps before her legs gave out.

With the blanket falling from her head to her shoulders and her legs sliding beneath her, she sat crumpled on the ground in a trance. Her hips and knees had weakened, giving way and refusing to obey her when she tried to right herself. That was how Toushirou found her, attempting to use her arms to push herself into a standing position.

“Karin, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?” he asked calmly. Concern matted his face, as he crushed her against him.

Her astonished air only made him worry more. “I-I don’t know what happened…”

“Did you fall? You shouldn’t be walking around with such a thick comforter.”

“It wasn’t because of that.” Openly confused, dark gray blinked owlishly at him. “It was my legs...”

“What about your legs?” His brows furrowed at the waning wonder, as he felt her hands grasp at his upper arms. Carefully he gathered her close, seating her on his lap protectively.

“I don’t know, they just… gave out,” Karin started, turning contemplative as she pondered her next words. “I managed a few steps but then I fell. It’s as if they won’t listen to me and the next thing I knew, I just… What about this do you find humorous, Toushirou? Something could truly be wrong with me!”

But Hitsugaya wasn’t listening anymore, as he stifled his chuckles into the soft skin of her shoulder, the same one he’d buried his face into just a few hours earlier. Ah, he would never get tired of Karin; he couldn't imagine it.

“I apologize. I forgot that, well, you aren’t used to this yet,” he grinned, stopping his laughter long enough to meet her impetuous snarl.

“Why? What is it?” She turned anxious then. “Was it something we did? Did we do it wrong? Did  _I_  do something wrong?”

“No, wife, do not worry. Believe me when I say that we’ve done this  _very_  right,” Toushirou couldn’t help but smirk then, a wolf to her little red riding hood. Pulling her even closer, he purposely bumped noses to ease her growing annoyance. “I forget sometimes that, for all your strength, even you have moments of weakness. I’m honored that I was not only able to witness it but cause it as well.”

Letting the words sink in, he could tell the exact moment she realized their meaning. It was with no small gratification that he watched her eyes go saucer-wide, as she shifted uncomfortably in his lap. Her already rosy glow turned ruddy, as she realized how his words made her sound. Insatiable might be it, along with a number of lesser appropriate words, Karin grumbled to herself, as she covered her head with her security blanket and attempted to hide beneath her husband’s chin. The vibration against her cheek signaled that he was laughing again.

Karin was far from entertained. “This is all your fault!” she yelled, digging her head out long enough to scowl at his growing smugness.

“Yes, it seems that it is.”

“And you don’t even have the decency to be embarrassed by it! Why, you’re proud of the fact that I can’t use my own two feet!”

“Again, you are right about that as well, wife.” Hitsugaya was all arrogance when he gathered her into his arms, lifting her bridal style as she half-heartedly struggled. “You see, it flatters a man’s vanity to know he’s taken care of his partner’s needs to the point she can’t even go about something as simple as walking. There is no better compliment about his virility.”

Biting her cheek again, Karin crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. “You’re merely using my pain as a means to stroke that oversized ego of yours.”

She was right again but he wouldn’t insult her by saying so. “Your pain and pleasure are mine as well, wife. And I intend to remedy any ailments you have against me,” Toushirou replied gently as he made his way into the washroom to set her into the warm water. Without turning back, he could feel Karin’s eyes on him as he shut the door with finality. The mischief in his eyes didn’t fade as he stalked back.

The wary way she followed his movements only made him more certain. “And how do you plan to do that?”

His answer didn’t come out in words. Instead as he leaned over the edge of the basin and tilted her rebellious gaze to his, Hitsugaya's smile promised that was going to take care of his little hellion's needs, in every single way possible.


End file.
